Captivate
by hyssaeir
Summary: Maehara, Nagisa, dan riak air yang tercipta akibat belaian lembut angin. MaeNagi.


Hari itu, di bawah terik mentari musim panas, Maehara menyadari satu hal tentang Nagisa. Dan sejak saat itu, ia tak mampu memandang Nagisa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Attention!** Fiksi ini murni sebagai pelampiasan saya yang sedang terjerat WB—setelah beberapa hari gagal bersahabat dengan layar. Segala bentuk kekurangan dikhawatirkan akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. _Please read on your own risk_ ^^

.

.

Satu protes implisit sempat dilayangkan Nagisa pada pelaku penyeretan yang membuat dirinya harus meninggalkan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya. Serius, ranjangnya akan menjadi lebih posesif jika Nagisa ingin beranjak menjauh. Dan dirinya tak pernah punya kuasa untuk menolak segala bentuk keposesifan ranjangnya.

Kecuali, setelah Sugino—yang kelewat antusias—tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan memaksa Nagisa untuk menemaninya mencari kumbang di bukit dekat sekolahnya. Segala bujuk rayu dilemparkan Sang _Baseball Freak_ agar ajakan yang terkesan mendadak itu diterima. Nagisa selalu lemah jika sudah diperlakukan begini.

Sempat Sugino menghubungi Karma, bermaksud mengajaknya juga. Sayang, yang bersangkutan beralasan bahwa dirinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu-entah-apa-itu. Berbekal saran dari Karma, mereka pun pergi menuju hutan di dekat bangunan kelas mereka.

.

.

 **Captivate**

 **A** kaba **S** hinra

.

.

Maehara begitu bersemangat siang itu. Beberapa hari lagi kelasnya akan berwisata ke pulau selatan Okinawa. Pulau, berarti ada pantai. Dan jika ada pantai pastilah akan banyak wanita yang berjemur mempertontonkan kulit mulus mereka di sana. Surga bagi seorang Maehara Hiroto.

Karenanya, dompet yang menggembung haruslah berada pada urutan pertama dalam daftar barang-barang yang akan dibawanya berdarma wisata. Bergaya layaknya jutawan tentu mampu menarik atensi para wanita untuk sekedar menemaninya berjemur.

Maehara dan delusinya yang dikuasai hormon.

Alasan yang sejatinya sedikit melenceng itu akhirnya menjadi motivasi Maehara untuk mendapatkan uang saku tambahan. Berburu serangga dan melelangnya di toko _online_. Namun siapa sangka, bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki pemikiran serupa.

Dalam perjalanan menuju hutan di dekat bangunan lama Kunugigaoka, ia bertemu dengan Sugino, Nagisa, Kurahashi, dan Okajima—satu-satunya yang mengunjungi hutan bukan untuk berburu serangga tapi justru berburu gurita kuning yang sedang mengubah spesies diri menjadi kumbang badak.

Niat awal mencari hewan berdarah dingin untuk dikonversikan menjadi uang harus berbelok sedikit demi mangsa yang lebih besar, lebih menarik, dan lebih banyak menghasilkan koin-koin emas. Maehara tak pernah sekagum ini pada Okajima sebelumnya.

Sayang, kemesuman Okajima masih kurang pengalaman. Alih-alih masuk perangkap, kumbang bertentakel justru mampu menjerat kumbang yang ratusan kali lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Hidung sebesar pori kertas saring dan mata serupa kedelai hitam jauh lebih tajam dan terasah ketimbang pedang _ero_ yang selalu digenggam siswa paling mesum di kelas E.

 _Well,_ setidaknya mereka akan mengantongin seratus ribu yen, lebih dari cukup untuk dibagi dengan lima siswa SMP sebagai bekal darma wisata besok. Ah, sepertinya mereka seenaknya menendang nama Koro-sensei dari daftar. _Poor_ Koro-sensei.

.

.

.

Maehara tak pernah seletih ini sebelumnya. Kurahashi berlari lebih cepat dari perkiraanya dengan kumbang albino seharga seratus ribu yen di tangan. Bahkan Sugino harus tersengal-sengal untuk sekedar melihat secara jelas mata putih insekta dari _family Lucanidae_ itu _._

Maka kolam renang buatan Koro-sensei—yang telah direnovasi oleh Sensei—menjadi tempatnya melepas penat sejenak, tak peduli Sugino yang masih giat mengejar Kurahashi akibat termakan rasa penasaran.

Pepohonan rindang di sana menjadi naungan Maehara dari teriknya sinar mentari siang itu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pohon yang letaknya berdekatan dengan sisi kolam. Kedua kakinya ia biarkan menyentuh air dingin kolam buatan khusus untuk kelas E.

Semilir angin seolah mengajaknya untuk sejenak memejamkan mata dan menikmati bisikan alam. Baru sebentar ia menyandarkan kepala—

"Maehara-kun."

—satu suara sedikit menyentakknya.

"Nagisa?"

Pemilik nama memilih untuk menempatkan diri di sebelah sang pemanggil. Sepatu dilepas, celana sedikit dijinjing. Nagisa ikut menyandarkan tubuh, bahunya menempel dengan Maehara.

"Nyaman sekali. Pantas saja Maehara-kun ke sini," manik langit itu memandangi bayangan dirinya di permukaan air, "berenang sepertinya asyik. Apalagi di musim panas begini."

"Mau coba?"

"Eh—Aah!" Maehara tergelak, Nagisa mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Maehara-kun!"

Seluruh tubuhnya sekarang basah kuyup setelah Maehara mendorongnya tanpa peringatan. Kesal ditertawakan sang pelaku, Nagisa menarik tangan Maehara hingga pemuda itu ikut bergabung dengannya. Kini giliran Nagisa yang tergelak.

Detik berikutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak air dan gelak tawa dari dua pemuda yang kini asyik menyerang satu sama lain dengan cipratan air. Panas yang sempat membuat tubuhnya mengekskresikan cairan melalui pori-pori kulit berganti dengan sensasi segar akibat bilasan air kolam.

Sesekali Nagisa harus menyerukan nama Maehara karena serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan padanya. Meski begitu senyum keduanya merekah sempurna.

Maehara menghentikan aksinya begitu Nagisa memilih untuk menyandarkan diri pada batu yang menjadi dinding kolam.

"Ada apa, Nagisa? Menyerah?"

"Tunggu, Maehara-kun." Napasnya masih tersengal. Lawannya ternyata terlalu bersemangat.

Maehara terkekeh. Ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan badannya sambil menunggu Nagisa mengatur napas. "Padahal baru sebentar."

"Maehara-kun, jangan terlalu dalam, nanti kau tenggelam." Yang ditegur hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Ia masih bergeming. Atensinya terpaku pada sosok Nagisa di depannya. Ada semburat merah tipis yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Mungkin efek terlalu lama di dalam air. Ah, Maehara tak pernah memperhatikan paras Nagisa sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Helai biru itu menempel pada dahinya. Nagisa masih berusaha menyeka wajah. Bulu mata Nagisa terlalu lentik jika dibandingkan dengan milik anak laki-laki yang lain. Iris serupa langit itu terlihat begitu berkilau, seolah mampu menjerat siapapun yang terlalu lama memandangnya. Bibir tipis yang kini mengulas senyum, menyempurnakan paras seorang Shiota Nagisa di mata Maehara.

Cahaya matahari yang memantul sempurna pada tiap bulir air di wajahnya mampu membuat wajah Nagisa terlihat lebih … mempesona.

 _Nagisa itu … manis._

Maehara tak pernah menyangka wajah itu mampu membuat jantungnya memainkan irama liar.

Ia melangkah, ingin memandang paras itu lebih dekat meski sekarang Nagisa menatapnya heran. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi sang obyek. Reflek, Nagisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

Maehara mengerjap, "Nagisa?"

Perlahan, ia membuka mata. Iris langit itu menangkap raut bingung Sang _Casanova_. "M-maaf. Kupikir Maehara-kun akan memukulku lagi. Seperti ketika aku menang dari Kataoka-sensei."

Suaranya lirih, takut kalau tiap kata-katanya menyinggung pemuda di depannya. Maehara hanya terkekeh. "Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku."

Sadar frasanya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Nagisa menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan begitu. Aku sudah memaafkan Maehara-kun. Tapi yang tadi itu hanya reflek. Sungguh," kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Maehara, "maafkan aku, Maehara-kun."

Maehara kembali tergelak. Tangan yang tadi digenggam Nagisa, kini menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda manis itu. _Azure_ dan _hazel_ saling memagut. Tangan itu kembali menyusuri tiap kontur wajah Nagisa.

Rona merah menyebar cepat ke seluruh wajah. _Maehara-kun terlalu dekat._

Jemari itu berhenti tepat pada bibir Nagisa. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir yang kini tergigit, menciptakan sedikit celah di sana.

"M-Mae—"

Maehara menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu mendekat. Nagisa kembali menahan napas. Helai _ginger_ yang menyapa dahinya membuat Nagisa memekik lirih.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran seorang Maehara Hiroto kala itu. Baginya, Nagisa yang biasanya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Nagisa yang sekarang tengah berada di hadapannya.

 _Aku ingin memilikimu._

Kini ia bisa merasakan napas Nagisa yang menerpa wajahnya. Cepat, dan hangat. Telinganya hanya mampu menangkap degup jantungnya yang tak berarturan. _Azure_ itu tak lagi menemui _hazel._ Ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri dibalik sang kelopak.

Samar bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil itu. Sepersekian milimeter lagi ia mampu memagutnya. Mengecap rasanya. Menjadikan Nagisa miliknya seutuh—

"Nagisa! Maehara!"

Satu milimeter memuai menjadi sepuluh sentimeter. Dan sepuluh sentimeter memanjang kembali menjadi satu meter. Maehara memperlebar jarak. Sebelah tangannya menutupi sebagian wajah—hidung dan bibir—untuk menghalangi semburat merah yang mungkin muncul.

Sugino berlari mendekat. Kotak berisi serangga yang berhasil ditangkapnya ditenteng di tangan. Maehara benar-benar ingin mengurung Sugino bersama serangga-serangganya sekarang.

"S-Sugino." Nagisa menerima uluran tangan Sugino. Bajunya masih basah. Mungkin lebih baik ia pulang.

"K-kita pulang sekarang?" ujung lengan Sugino ditarik pelan. Sugino hanya mengangguk, meski sedikit bingung mengapa wajah Nagisa sewarna rambut Karma.

"Maehara, pulang bersama?"

Yang dipanggil berdecih lirih. Ia menggeleng singkat, "Duluan saja."

Sugino mengedikkan bahu, menarik Nagisa menjauh setelah melambaikan tangan pada Maehara.

"K-kami duluan, Maehara-kun." Suaranya pelan, wajahnya masih menunduk. Enggan menatap pemuda yang sempat bersenda gurau dengannya tadi.

Rona itu belum hilang. Sebelum jaraknya kian jauh, Nagisa menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Maehara di sana masih memandangnya. Satu senyum tersungging manis pada parasnya. Entah Maehara melihatnya atau tidak.

Dan pupil mata Maehara merefleksikannya secara sempurna. Tak ada yang terlewat. Paras yang merona, manik yang berkilau, serta senyum yang merekah indah.

Wajahnya kembali menghangat. Maehara yakin, setelah ini ia takkan mampu memandang Nagisa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah ini, pasti, jantungnya akan berdegup kencang tiap maniknya menangkap sosok Nagisa.

Sebab kini Nagisa telah menjadi _dirigen_ yang akan membuat jantungnya memainkan irama yang liar—dan menyakitkan—namun terasa hangat.

.

.

 **E** nd

.

.

* * *

.

What. Is. This.

Hahahahaha maaf maaf maaf! Saya sedang mencoba keluar dari WB dan genre yang berbau angst dkk. Adakah yang suka MaeNagi? Hahahaha iya saya sadar pair-nya crack sekali. Bahkan retakan cat di tembok kamar saya kalah crack sama romansa mereka *belok* Semoga ini nggak fail. Sebenarnya MaeNagi ada diurutan paling akhir dalam list saya, tapi justru tereksekusi lebih dulu. Semoga tidak menyesal untuk yang sudah nekat membaca ini sampai akhir.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca :D

Salam manis,

Shinra.

*brb balik selimutan*


End file.
